As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art water nozzle is provided with a barrel 1 in which a control valve member is located such that a threaded rod 2 is extended backward. A control lever 4 is fastened pivotally with a tubular body 3 such that the control lever 4 is engaged at the top end thereof with the threaded rod 2 by means of a nut 5. In operation, the control lever 4 and the tubular body 3 are held in the palm. As the control lever 4 is pressed by the palm, the threaded rod 2 is actuated to trigger the control valve member which is located in the barrel 1. Such a water nozzle of the prior art as described above is defective in design in that it can not be comfortably operated with the palm of a hand.